Anna (Wii Sports)
"Anna" redirects here. If you're looking for the Mii from Wii Sports Club, go to Anna (Wii Sports Club). Anna is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort, and Wii Party. She is ranked #43 out of the Wii Sports Resort CPUs, by overall skill level. Her Total Skill Level is 4810.5. Wii Sports Anna is a Pro in Tennis. She plays with either Ashley or Ai. Her skill level is 1000. In Baseball, she is mediocre and her team consists of her, Marco, James, Jake, Mike, Oscar, Chris, Martin, and Fumiko. Anna's skill level is 366-540. She plays on the teams of Yoshi, Ren, Lucía, Rachel, Ashley, Naomi, Haru, and Daisuke. She is sometimes a Pro in Boxing, with a level of 954-1123. Wii Sports Resort Anna is the Boss of Stage 9 in Swordplay Showdown. In Duel and Speed Slice, she is the vice-champion. Her level is 1481-1485. In Basketball, she is the vice beginner with a team with Miguel and Takashi. Her level is horrible at only 26-30. In Table Tennis, she is good at level 686-690. In Cycling, she is the Champion, coming in 1st place out of 98 in almost every race. Wii Party In Wii Party, Anna is a Standard Mii. Trivia * Her Japanese name is An'na. (アンナ) * Anna appears as a baby in the Wii Party minigame Cry Babies. * Anna is the only female CPU Mii on Miguel's Basketball team. This makes her the worst female in this sport. * Anna '''is the only Standard Mii to be a Champion. * Along with Elisa, '''Anna '''is one of the only Miis to be both a vice-champion and a regular champion. * She and Rin both have the same hairstyle and favorite color. ** Coincidentally, they are both next to each other in skill level in Swordplay (with '''Anna being 2nd best and Rin being 3rd best). * Anna is ambidextrous because she is left-handed in Tennis, but is right-handed in Baseball and Table Tennis. * Anna has more titles than all the other CPU Miis from Wii Sports and Wii Sports Resort. * Along with Anna from Wii Sports Club, she is the only CPU Mii whose name is a palindrome. This means that her name is spelled the same forwards and backwards. * In her Wii Music artwork, she plays the Harp. * Even though she is called the Cycling champion, she seems to do poorly in keeping her title, for there are times where the Mii in 1st is somebody other than Anna (Alisha, Fritz, Ian, Tomoko, etc.). * She is one of the few CPU Miis to use the underhand throw in Baseball. * Anna is the only CPU Mii to be a Vice Beginner, Vice-Champion, Pro Class Beginner, and Regular Champion. * In Swordplay Showdown, she rarely attacks and defends herself a lot, just like Sarah, Marco, and Asami. However, unlike the other three, she instantly attacks you a second time after the first hit in Stage 9 of Swordplay Showdown. * Her name comes from the Hebrew origin, meaning "favor and grace". * Anna and Rie are the only CPU Miis in the series to be a Pro Class Beginner more than once. * A Mii from Wii Sports Club has the originally french variant of her name - Anne. * She is the 2nd to last opponent you'll face in Swordplay Duel and the 2nd to last Normal Stage Boss in Swordplay Showdown. Category:Light Blue Outfit Miis